Necessary Care
by SnapesYukuai
Summary: Harry ist über die Sommerferien bei Snape zu Haus, aber das nur als Randinfo zum Verständnis. Harry bekommt Fieber, ohne es zu merken, da bleibt nur noch die Frage, was macht Snape? Und die andere Frage: Was hat er sich wohl eingefangen?
1. 1 Sensus Novus

Hi Leute, hier kommt ein neuer Oneshot:

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts, ich wiederhole nichts, ich hoffe jetzt sind alle zu frieden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

„Potter, iss etwas! Nur weil das Essen deiner Ansicht nach unter deinem Niveau ist, dulde ich nicht, dass du hungerst."

_Ach, tun Sie nicht? Dann hätten Sie jedenfalls ein Problem weniger. _

Dachte Harry sarkastisch, antwortete jedoch nur gereizt: „Ich bin nicht der Ansicht, dass das Essen unter meinem Niveau ist. Ich habe nur keinen Hunger. Ein Gefühl, dass Sie doch sicherlich kennen."

Ein kalter, herablassender Blick wurde ihm zuteil.

„Du solltest dich lieber schnell daran gewöhnen hier nicht in Hogwarts, sondern bei mir zu sein. Der Schulleiter und all deine anderen hirnlosen Fans lassen dir vielleicht vieles durchgehen, ich jedoch nicht. Zeigst du noch einmal solch eine Respektlosigkeit, dann sei gewiss, dass du die Konsequenzen kennen lernen wirst!"

_Als ob ich das je vergessen könnte. Snapes ständige Anschuldigungen und Demütigungen machten ihm langsam Kopfschmerzen._

_Oder was sollte sonst die Ursache dafür das dumpfe Pochen in seinem Kopf sein?_

Der Tränkemeister schien sich derweil darauf verlegt zu haben ihn erneut zu ignorieren. Etwas, das er immer tat, wenn sie wieder einmal einen Konflikt nach Severus Methoden gelöst hatten.

_Und er sagt, ich sei arrogant!_

Widerwillig füllte Harry sich Essen auf, konnte sich jedoch nicht dazu durchringen etwas anderes zu tun als mit darin herumzustochern.

Der Gryffindor gab ein leises Seufzen von sich. Ohne den Grund dafür zu kennen, fühlte er sich schwach und müde. Gerade so als bahnte sich erneut eine von Voldemorts Visionen an.

_Ich sollte versuchen so schnell wie möglich hier raus zu kommen. Wenn Voldemort wirklich wieder eine seiner Visionen schickt, dann liegt es bei weitem nicht in meinem Interesse Snape daran teilhaben zu lassen. _

Doch um diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen musste er wohl oder übel etwas Nahrung zu sich nehmen. - Sonst würde der Kerkermeister ihn niemals gehen lassen.

Zu allem Überfluss bemerkte Harry wenig später heftige, kalte Schauer, die über seinen Körper liefen. Passend zur Verschlechterung seines Gemütszustandes, meldete sich in diesem Moment auch der Tränkemeister wieder zu Wort:

„Potter, hättest du die Güte dich ein wenig zu beeilen? Oder liegt das außerhalb deiner weit gestreuten Möglichkeiten? Ich habe schließlich noch andere Dinge zu tun, die wichtiger sind als Babysitter für den vermeintlichen Retter der Zaubererwelt zu spielen."

„Ja, Sir, ganz wie Sie wünschen", wollte Harry sarkastisch entgegnen, seine Stimme klang jedoch eher erschöpft. Eine Tatsache, die ihm wirklich gegen den Strich ging.

Snape hatte es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach sofort herausgehört und würde ihm gleich wieder einen seiner höhnischen Kommentare entgegenbringen.

Bemerkt hatte Severus es tatsächlich, aber es veranlasste ihn eher zum Nachdenken, als zu hämischen Bemerkungen.

_Potter war merkwürdig blass, selbst für seine Verhältnisse. Vielleicht hatte es völlig natürliche Gründe, vielleicht aber auch nicht. _

Ein weiterer eisig kalter Schauer lief Harrys Rücken hinunter. Er hatte begonnen am ganzen Leib zu zittern und als wenn das nicht genug wäre, begann sein Körper zu schmerzen als hätte er Muskelkater.

Der Gryffindor warf einen missmutigen Blick in Richtung des Professors.

_Hatte diese unsägliche Fledermaus jetzt etwa auch noch den Kamin ausgemacht, oder warum fror er so erbärmlich?!_

Obwohl er während des Essens immer mal wieder in Snapes Richtung sah, entging ihm doch die genaue Beobachtung seitens des Tränkemeisters.

_Sah er richtig? Zitterte Potter etwa? Er hatte den Gryffindor seit er bei ihm war nicht ein einziges Mal vor Kälte frieren sehen._

_So unwahrscheinlich es nämlich auch sein mochte, der Bengel schien nicht so verwöhnt zu sein wie man auf den ersten Blick vermutete. Heute jedoch wirkte er ausgelaugt und verkrampft. _

„Professor, darf ich jetzt gehen?", fragte Harry wenig später. Er klang leise, ja fast zurückhaltend.

Für den 15-Jährigen stand nun eindeutig fest, dass etwas mit ihm nicht stimmte:

Neben der unerklärlichen Kälte, die wie Eiswasser durch seine Adern zu fließen schien, und dem dumpfen, pulsierenden Schmerz, fühlte er sich benommen und schwach.

Severus gab ein Schnauben von sich, welches Harry als positiv wertete. Ohne noch weiter auf den Älteren zu achten, erhob er sich vom Tisch und begab sich zur Tür der Küche.

Hätte er sich nur kurz mit dem Professor befasst, dann hätte er gesehen, dass dieser mit leichter Sorge auf den blassen Gesichtszügen ebenfalls aufgestanden war und ebenso lautlos wie schnell auf seinen Schüler zuschritt.

Harry wollte gerade die Türklinke herunterdrücken, um endlich hinaus auf den Flur treten zu können, als seine Sicht verschwamm und er gefährlich zu schwanken begann.

„Was passiert mit…?" Weiter kam Harry nicht, denn in diesem Moment gaben seine Beine nach.

Er fiel.

Ohne Vorwarnung traf der Teenager anstatt auf harten Steinboden nun auf zwei Arme, welche ihn um die Hüfte herum umschlossen und vor einem unsanften Fall bewahrten.

Verwirrt wandte er den Kopf nach oben, woraufhin er direkt in schwarze Onyxaugen starrte.

„Professor, was ist gerade geschehen?", dies fragend, wollte Harry sich aus dem Griff des Tränkemeisters befreien.

Es beschämte ihn vor Snape solche Schwäche zu zeigen, doch eine kühle, schlanke Hand, welche sich auf seine Stirn legte, ließ ihn in seiner Bewegung verharren.

„Wa…?"

„Schhhh, Potter." Die Hand löste sich aus der Berührung, nachdem der Tränkemeister ihn wieder sicher auf die Füße gestellt hatte.

„Ich habe nur deine Stirn gefühlt." Snape musterte seinen Schüler eingehend mit strengem Blick.

„Um gleichzeitig festzustellen, dass deine Temperatur erheblich höher ist als sie sein sollte." Aus seinem Tonfall glaubte Harry einem Vorwurf herauszuhören. Er sollte im nächsten Augenblick erfahren wieso:

„Warum sagst du nichts, wenn du krank bist? Bist du etwa auch dafür zu stolz?"

Dieser Satz ließ Harrys noch immer verborgene Wut erneut ausbrechen:

„Nein, verdammt! Ich hab es nicht gewusst! Wenn ich in sonst krank war, war es ohnehin egal, also hab ich aufgehört darauf zu achten!"

Damit stürmte er aus dem Zimmer.

… Oder zumindest hatte er dies vorgehabt.

Sobald er einige Schritte getan hatte, verschwamm seine Sicht erneut und ließ ihn einfach im Lauf nach vorn kippen. Dieses Mal hatte es den Gryffindor schlimmer erwischt. Er spürte nur das Zittern seines Körpers und das Pochen in seinem Kopf, während er einem schmerzhaften Aufprall entgegen fiel.

Und doch traf er auch jetzt nicht auf die Fliesen.

Severus hatte ihn packen können, bevor er gänzlich zu Boden gegangen war und drehte ihn nun in seinen Armen herum, sodass er dem Jüngeren ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Die unfokussierten Augen wiesen einen fiebrigen Glanz auf und seine Wangen zeigten tiefrote Flecken, welche einen merklichen Kontrast zu der unnatürlich blassen Haut bildeten. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, hob er Harry zur Gänze hoch, um ihn dann nach oben zu tragen. Potter wand sich kaum merklich in seinen Armen.

Es hatte keinen Zweck. Wenn Harry ohnehin schon keine Chance gegen die Kraft des Tränkemeisters hatte, würde er jetzt auf keinen Fall etwas bewirken können.

Nichts desto trotz ermahnte Snape ihn, wobei er sich selbst einredete, es sei dazu den Teenager zur Ordnung zu rufen und nicht, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl. Es machte ihm Angst sich so benommen zu fühlen. Als Snape ihn dann auch noch hochhob, stellten sich endgültig alle seine Sinne gegen die gegenwärtige Situation.

„Nicht, … ich will nicht", protestierte er mit schwacher Stimme.

„Potter, es gibt keinen Grund sich so zu winden. Es ist okay. Du hast Fieber, welches nicht behandelt wurde, deshalb ist dein Körper geschwächt. Ich werde dich jetzt nicht absetzten, das sei dir gewiss. Und es kümmert mich dabei nicht wie heftig du dich wehrst."

Er sah hinunter auf seinen Schützling. Auf seiner Stirn hatte sich Schweiß gebildet und seine Atmung war unruhig.

_Je heftiger Potter gegen das hier ankämpfte, desto mehr Kraft, die sein Immunsystem dafür benötigte seine Temperatur niedriger zu halten, verbrauchte er._

„Du wirst deine Kraft heute noch für andere Dinge nutzen müssen, also hab ein wenig Vertrauen", sagte der Tränkemeister leise, als er die letzten Treppenstufen hinaufstieg.

In Potters Zimmer angekommen, legte er Harry auf sein Bett und wartete bis sein Schüler sich wieder etwas erholt hatte.

Wenig später saß Harry zitternd im Bett, während Snape aus dem Zimmer rauschte, um seine Sachen zu holen. Langsam zog er sich den Schlafanzug an wie der Professor es ihm aufgetragen hatte.

Mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Bett sitzend, dachte Harry über das nach, was in der kurzen Zeit geschehen war.

_Wie konnte sich denn eine leichte Temperaturerhöhung so schnell so sehr verschlimmern? ‚Indem niemand etwas dagegen tut', meldete sich der Verstand des 15-Jährigen sarkastisch zu Wort. _

Unerwartete Worte des Professors rissen Harry abrupt aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Hier, halt die und lass sie nicht fallen." Er drückte seinem Schüler zwei Phiolen mit unterschiedlichem Inhalt in die Hand, bevor er sich zum Kamin begab, ein Feuer darin entfachte, um schließlich einen Kessel mit Tee darüber aufzusetzen.

Harry besah sich den Inhalt der Glasfläschchen genauer, während Snape die anderen Sachen, die er mitgebracht hatte, auf dem Nachttisch abstellte.

Nachdem er die Schale, mehrere Tücher und ein Fieberthermometer auf dem kleinen Holzschrank aufgereiht hatte, wandte er sich wieder seinem Schüler zu.

„Danke", seine Stimme barg einen Hauch Sarkasmus. Er schnappte Harry eine der beiden Phiolen wieder aus der Hand, während er mit dem Finger auf die andere wies:

„Trink die Hälfte davon, es wird gegen die Kopfschmerzen helfen."

Harry sah ihn irritiert an so als wolle er fragen, woher Snape von den Kopfschmerzen gewusst hatte, doch anstatt einer Antwort sandte der Ältere ihm lediglich einen eindringlichen Blick.

Nachdem der 15-Jährige die Hälfte des süßlich bitteren Trankes geschluckt hatte, gab Severus ihm das Thermometer.

Augenblicke später verlegte sich Harry aufs Warten.

Warten dass die Kopfschmerzen endlich nachließen und dass Severus damit fertig wurde die Zahlen auf dem Thermometer eingehend zu betrachten.

Snapes ungehaltenes Schnauben signalisierte schließlich das Ende der Prozedur… nur leider nicht das Ende des schmerzhaften Pochens, welches sich mittlerweile durch den ganzen Körper des Gryffindors zog.

„Unglaublich Potter, du hast fast 40° Fieber und du bemerkst es noch nicht einmal."

Severus wartete auf giftige Widerworte des Gryffindors, doch ein Blick auf den Jungen sagte ihm, dass dieser wohl nichts Derartiges im Sinn hatte.

Harry saß da und konzentrierte sich auf völlig darauf seine unruhige Atmung zu normalisieren. Snapes letzte Bemerkung hatte er gar nicht wahrgenommen. Seine Sinne waren derzeitig darauf eingestellt ihn davon abzuhalten sich zu übergeben.

Die Hand seines Mentors auf seiner Schulter, schreckte ihn aus seiner Tätigkeit auf. Er wandte sein Gesicht dem anderen zu und sah zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Sorge auf den Zügen der Person, die in der Vergangenheit nichts anderes getan hatte, als ihn zu demütigen und ihm Steine in den Weg zu legen.

Ebendieser Mann reichte ihm nun eine weitere Phiole.

„ Es dauert eine gewisse Zeit bis der Trank wirkt, den du eben getrunken hast. Das hier wird das Fieber senken sobald du ein wenig Ruhe gefunden hast."

Der Gryffindor tat wie geheißen und wehrte sich in keiner Weise, als Snape ihn mit leichtem Griff bei den Schultern packte und hinunter auf die Kissen drückte, nachdem er das Elixier eingenommen hatte.

„Ich möchte, dass du im Bett bleibst und versuchst zu schlafen. Dann können die Tränke am besten ihre Wirkung entfalten. Hast du das verstanden?"

„Ja, Sir."

Erschöpft schloss er seine Augen und versuchte tiefe Atemzüge zu nehmen. Am Rande nahm er wahr, dass Severus seine Haare zurückstrich und ihm ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn legte. Noch während von seinem Mentor zugedeckt wurde, fiel er in einen tiefen, dringend benötigten Schlaf.

„Du machst keine halbe Sachen, oder Potter?", flüsterte Severus dem jetzt schlafenden Jungen vor ihm zu. Dann verließ er vorerst den Raum, nicht jedoch ohne vorher den Kessel vom Kamin zu nehmen, damit Kräutertee aufzugießen und diesen mit einem Warmhaltezauber für später auf den Tisch zu stellen.

So, das war der Oneshot und weil ich schon einige liebe Reviews und insgesamt 566 hits bekommen habe seit ich ihn on gestellt hab, möchte ich mal DANKE sagen!

Der kleine Drache springt freudig vor euch auf und ab.

Macht mich noch glücklicher und drückt diesen wirklich begehrenswerten Review Button.


	2. 2 Corpus Corvus

So, hier kommt endlich doch noch die Fortsetzung zu meinem Oneshot.

Erst mal will ich DANKE sagen, weil ich ohne euch Reviewer wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell weiter geschrieben hätte.

Also, DANKE vom kleinen Drachen ihr habt wirklich dafür gesorgt, dass ich glücklich durch meine Wohnung gehüpft bin (und meine Familie ordentlich genervt hab).

Widmung: Ich widme das Kapitel deshalb meinen ersten 7 Reviewern: silbernewolfsfrau, LittleLion1, goldentree, Zauberlehrling, waihtAngel, whiteAngel, Martina86

Okay, es geht jetzt los:

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen. Es war kam ihm so vor, als seien seine Augenlider bleischwer.

Seine Sicht war verschwommen, er fühlte sich schwindelig. Harry wollte sich aufsetzen, um endlich Klarheit über die Situation zu gewinnen. Das letzte, was er wusste, war, dass er zitternd und völlig geschwächt im Bett gelegen hatte, während Snape ihm ein kühles Tuch auf die Stirn gepackt hatte. Dann musste der Schlaf ihn übermannt haben.

Plötzliche eisige Schauer, welche seinen ganzen Körper überliefen und seinen Kopf erneut schmerzen ließen, hielten ihn davon ab auch nur ansatzweise zu versuchen sich aufzusetzen.

_Oh nein, ich glaub mir wird furchtbar schlecht!_

Harry begann stoßweise zu atmen. _Einfach tief Luft holen, nur tief Luft holen_, beschwor er sich selbst, doch es half nichts.

Er konnte nichts anderes tun, als im Bett zu liegen, während Fieberkrämpfe begannen ihn zu schütteln und immer noch eisige Schauer durch seinen Körper jagten.

Es war dieser Moment des völligen Unwohlseins, in dem sich eine schwarze Gestalt verschwommen näherte.

Er hörte Snapes Stimme nahe bei ihm, fühlte wie sich die Hand des Tränkmeisters sanft unter seinen Kopf schob und ihn leicht anhob, dann wurde der Rand einer Tasse gegen seine Lippen gehalten.

„So Potter, versuch einfach ein paar Schlucke hiervon zu trinken. Es wird dir danach besser gehen."

Harry nickte kaum merklich und tat sein Bestes die warme Flüssigkeit hinunter zu würgen.

Der Tee tat seinem ausgetrockneten, viel zu warmen Mund gut. Und Trotzdem…

„Heiß."

„Ich habe darauf geachtet, dass der Tee nicht zu warm war. Es muss das Fieber sein, das dich für Hitze empfindlicher macht", erklärte Severus geduldig, wurde jedoch von seinem Schützling unterbrochen.

„Nein, … mir … heiß…", krächzte der Gryffindor leise. Jegliche weiteren Worte wurden ihm durch den nächsten Fieberkrampf verwehrt. Der Teenager gab ein Stöhnen von sich und stieß schnaufend durch die Nase Luft aus.

_Er wusste, dass sein Schüler Panik hatte. Er litt and der hohen Temperatur sowie den anderen Symptomen, die es mit sich brachte und obendrein war die einzige andere Person im Haus sein meist gehasster Lehrer. _

„Schhhh. Keine Sorge, sobald dein Fieber etwas gesunken ist, wirst du auch keinen Schüttelfrost mehr haben", flüsterte der Ältere beruhigend, wobei er seine sonstigen Gefühle verbarg.

Severus würde es nicht zugeben, doch er machte sich Sorgen. Der Junge, den er vor wenigen Tagen noch verachtet hatte, rührte jetzt Mitleid in ihm, als er so hilflos dalag und mit den Nebenwirkungen des Fiebers zu kämpfen hatte.

Nachdem er Harry zögerlich in seine Arme gezogen hatte, tauchte der Ex-Todesser ein weiteres Mal das kühle Tuch in Wasser, wrang es leicht aus und begann schließlich Stirn und seine Brust des Jüngeren damit abzutupfen.

Die Kühlung bewirkte, dass die Verkrampfungen sich Stück für Stück lösten und der 15-Jährigen gab ein erleichtertes, unbewusstes Seufzen von sich.

Harry spürte, dass der Tränkemeister ihn in seinen Armen hielt, er begrüßte die Kälte des Tuches. Auf unerklärliche Weise empfand er alles als nicht mehr so schlimm seit Snape da war. Es war beruhigend und verwirrend zugleich.

_Warum machte es ihm plötzlich nichts mehr aus, dass Snape da war? Warum beruhigte es ihn, wenn er die tiefe, seidige Stimme hörte?_

Die Gedanken gingen in Harrys Kopf umher, während Severus damit fort fuhr ihn zu kühlen und ihm gelegentlich ein paar wohltuende Schlucke Tee zu geben.

Snape nahm nun die einzige Phiole auf dem Nachtschrank zur Hand, die noch gefüllt war, um sie dann zu entkorken.

„So ist es gut Potter. Trink es und dann kannst du weiter schlafen."

Damit flößte er ihm langsam den Fieber senkenden Trank ein, wartend in den halb geschlossenen Augen zu sehen, wann das Elixier seine Wirkung entfaltete. Schon nach wenigen Momenten sah er, dass der Blick nicht länger fokussiert war, sondern leicht benebelt und glänzend. Harry konnte nicht einmal mehr fragen, was er sich überhaupt eingefangen hatte, als er auch schon in einen unruhigen Schlaf sank.

Severus seufzte. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden.

So verbrachte der sonst so gefühllose Kerkermeister seine Stunden damit am Bett des 15-Jährigen zu sitzen und sich immer dann um ihn zu kümmern, wenn er durch die Krankheit oder einen Alptraum aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Als der Gryffindor einige Stunden später erneut aufwachte, war es endlich nicht mehr dunkel draußen, sondern blasses Licht schien durch das Fenster hinein.

Harry seufzte leise und sah sich um. Zu erst fiel ihm die schwarze Gestalt im Lehnstuhl neben dem Bett auf.

Es war natürlich Snape.

Das unnatürliche jedoch war, dass eben jener Tränkemeister nicht wie sonst mit seinen wachsamen, pechschwarzen Augen auf ihn herabsah, sondern sein Kinn sanft auf seine Brust gesunken war.

Anscheinend hatte der Professor Schlaf nötig, wenn er in dieser Position einschlafen konnte.

Trotz des Gefühls langsam zu schmelzen musste Harry leise kichern.

_Es fehlte nur noch, dass er begann zu schnarchen._

Diese amüsanten Gedanken wurden abrupt von anderen, dunkleren Überlegungen verdrängt.

_Er sitzt im Sessel und schläft. Verdammt, er musste die ganze Nacht auf mich aufpassen, nur weil ich zu schwach war._

Der 15-Jährige schüttelte leicht den Kopf, wobei ihn Schwindel überkam. Er schüttelte ihn ab, indem er sich vorsichtig aufsetzte und noch etwas von dem Tee trank.

Es schien so als sei das Fieber ein wenig gesunken. Jedenfalls hatte er keine Fieberkrämpfe mehr.

_Gut. So werde ich Snape nicht länger Arbeit machen. Mit dem Rest werde ich allein fertig wie ich es immer schon getan habe. _

Harry erhob sich langsam und so leise wie möglich vom Bett.

_Ich werde jetzt einfach ein Bad nehmen, dann geht es mir schon besser und Snape werde ich sagen, dass ich wieder gesund bin. _

Mit einem letzten Blick auf den verschlossenen Professor begab sich der Schwarzhaarige ins Bad und lies sich Wasser ein. Während er gedankenverloren auf die glitzernde Wasseroberfläche starrte, erinnerte er sich wieder daran, dass der Ältere ihn gestern Abend in seine Arme gezogen hatte, um ihm zu helfen.

_Ich habe mich so sicher gefühlt… _

Mit einem heftigen Kopfschütteln verbannte er diesen Gedanken und begrüßte gleichzeitig weitere Kopfschmerzen. Harry gab ein kaum hörbares Wimmern von sich.

_Nein, es hat keinen Sinn daran zu denken! Niemand hat mir bisher geholfen oder sich darum gekümmert wie es mir geht und so wird es bleiben. _

Harry fragte sich einen Moment später, ob seine Augen wegen der Erkältung tränten oder aus anderen Gründen.

Kurz bevor der Gryffindor in die Wanne steigen wollte kam mit einer Welle eisiger Kälte, welche seinen Körper durchlief, ein neuer Gedanke:

_Ja, Snape hat sich um mich gekümmert gestern Nacht. Es scheint wirklich, als habe er sich Sorgen gemacht. Aber warum? Warum tut das jemand, der mich hasst? Warum hat er mir überhaupt geholfen?_

Mit einem verlorenen Blick beugte sich der 15-Jährige über den Keramikrand, um die Temperatur des Wassers zu prüfen, als ihn plötzlich eine Woge der Hitze und gleichzeitigen Kälte erfasste, so heftig als stünde er genau in der Brandung eines Riffs und nicht vor der Badewanne.

Mit einem Stöhnen versuchte Harry sein Gleichgewicht wiederzuerlangen, doch es half alles nichts.

Seine müden Glieder verloren alles, was irgendwann vor einigen Augenblicken einmal an Kraft darin gewesen war, so dass Harry nur noch einen Gedanken hatte, als er vorüber auf die Wanne zu fiel.

_Was passierte mit ihm?! Das war nicht normal! Hilfe!!_

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Severus Snape war endlich in einen halbwegs geruhsamen Schlaf gesunken. Es störte ihn nicht, dass er in einem Sessel schlief, Hauptsache Potter würde wieder gesund.

Selbst im Schlaf umkreisten seine Gedanken noch immer die Frage, wie sich seine Meinung über den Gryffindor in nur einer Nacht so drastisch hatte wenden können.

Der friedlich schlafende Kerkermeister war sich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch keineswegs bewusst, wie wichtig genau das in einigen Stunden werden würde.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Der Slytherin fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, als er ein lautes Platschen aus dem Bad hörte.

Er würde nie wissen, ob es Schicksal war oder ob das laute Geräusch ihn geweckt hatte.

Eines jedoch war sicher, in dem Moment da der Professor bemerkte, dass Potter nicht mehr in seinem Bett lag, stürmte er ins Badezimmer, nur um darin seinen Schüler vorzufinden.

In gefährlicher Lage mit dem Kopf halb unter Wasser und nicht fähig sich aus eigener Kraft hinauf zu ziehen.

In Sekundenschnelle war der Schlafanzug mit Flüssigkeit voll gesogen und zog Harry tiefer unter Wasser. Verzweifelt suchte er nach einer Möglichkeit sich festzuhalten, doch je mehr er sich anstrengte, desto heftiger schien die Erkältung zu werden.

_Es macht den Eindruck, als sei ich verflucht… verflucht dazu zu ertrinken, wenn ich nicht bald etwas unternehmen kann!_

Wasser drang in seine Lunge und vernebelte seine Sinne ebenso wie es der Schmerz und die Hitze taten.

_Nein… ich will nicht…!_

Damit sank der Junge, der _noch_ lebte, vollends in die Wanne, wobei sich sein Gesicht zur Wasseroberfläche hin drehte.

Wertvolle Augenblicke vergingen.

Er sah nur schwarz… nur schwarz.

Im nächsten Moment packten ihn zwei Hände fest am Schlafanzugstoff und rissen ihn zurück an die Luft.

Snape lud Potter auf seine Arme, nachdem er ihn so schnell wie möglich aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte, und platzierte ihn erst mal einfach auf den Fliesen.

Er hoffte es war nicht zu spät!

Ohne weiter nachzudenken, zog Severus seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Potters Brust und flüsterte wohl gewählte Worte.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Harry schwebte irgendwo in tiefer Schwärze, in völliger innerer Ruhe. Eine Stille so beengend und unendlich, dass er dachte es würde ihn ersticken.

Er wusste nicht, wie nah dieses Gefühl der Wirklichkeit kam. Und es war der eine Moment, in dem er glaubte nicht mehr fähig zu sein sich gegen die Schwärze da eine Art Stechen im Oberkörper ihn grausam und zugleich lebensrettend in die reale Welt zurückzog.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Einen Moment lang geschah gar nichts und der Tränkmeister hatte das schreckliche Gefühl zu spät gekommen zu sein, um seinem Schüler noch zu retten.

Immerhin war er durch die letzte Nacht so geschwächt gewesen, dass sein Körper viel schneller dem Kampf gegen die Zeit ohne Luft verlieren würde.

Wie erstarrt blickte er in die halbgeschlossenen und doch leblosen Augen seines Schülers.

_Mein Zauber müsste schon längst gewirkt haben! _

„Harry verdammt, jetzt musst du kämpfen!! Oder es wird deine letzte Anstrengung sein!!"

Der sonst so beherrschte Tränkemeister packte den Gryffindor bei den Schultern und zog ihn hoch in seine Arme.

_Ich weis doch sonst immer, was ich tun muss, warum jetzt nicht?! Ich kann ihn nicht auf Muggelart wieder beleben und den Zauber darf ich auch nur einmal anwenden, sonst würde ich ihn sofort töten! Verdammt!!_

Harry bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Severus Verstand raste…

_Warum wirkt der Zauber nicht? Und warum lebt er dann trotzdem noch?! _

Diese Gedanken schossen Snape durch den Kopf und ließen seinen Körper mit einer Mischung aus Angst und gleichsam Hoffnung beben, ließen eine Idee in ihm aufkeimen…

Etwas veränderte sich an Potters Zustand.

Der Tränkemeister spürte es! Körperlich wie geistig spürte er die magische Energie, die sich um Harrys Körper sammelte.

_Oh Merlin, das kann nicht sein… das kann doch nicht der Grund für sein Fieber gewesen sein… oder kann es? _

Severus war völlig verwirrt, er hatte eine Theorie, warum das alles hier passierte.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als die Magie sich ausbreitete und den 15-Jährigen wie eine zweite Hülle umschlang.

In diesem Moment wusste Severus es, Potter würde nicht sterben… aber wäre das, was hier geschah wirklich die Rettung?

Egal, wie es ausgehen würde, Snape konnte es nicht verhindern… er konnte ihm nur beistehen.

All die Überlegungen wurden förmlich ausgelöscht, als Harrys Körper sich in Snapes Schoß zu einem Ball zusammen rollte und im nächsten Augenblick der nasse Schlafanzug am Rücken aufriss und etwas daraus hervorbrach.

Zuerst spürte der Professor nur das Rucken, das durch Harrys Körper ging, bevor alles Wasser mit einem Mal aus seinen Lungen getrieben wurde, genau auf Snapes Hose, dann jedoch sah er das wirklich wichtige…

Flügel.

Schwarzen Flügel, auf die weitere Veränderungen folgten.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

Hihi, da hat sich Harry wirklich etwas eingefangen. ; )

Ich hab mir überlegt, dass ich die Story weiter schreiben, also könnt ihr euch auf etwa vier bis fünf Kapitel einstellen.

Ich hoffe, ich hab euch mit dieser Weiterführung nicht enttäuscht, aber damit ich das weis, wäre es toll, wenn ihr diesen unscheinbaren Knopf drückt und mir ein Review schreibt.


	3. 3 Obscurum Detegere

**Disclaimer:** Hmm, gehört nicht mir… nein, definitiv nicht meins.

**Widmung: **Das ist besonders für Ina, tut mir Leid, dass du so lange warten musstest. Du hast mir weiter geholfen und mich auf neue Ideen für den Plot gebracht, DANKE!

ODODODODODODOD

SORRY, ich weiß ich hätte es verdient geluncht zu werden, weil ich so lange gebraucht habe. Aber es macht sich eben nicht gut einen riesigen Plotumschwung zu schreiben ohne sich vorher zu überlegen, wie und warum alles passiert ist.

Ich bin nicht sicher wie schnell ich neue Kapitel updaten kann, weil das von meiner Inspiration und von meiner Freizeit abhängt… 13tes Schuljahr kann in solchen Sachen wirklich nervig sein! ; /

Aber euer Drache verspricht sich Mühe zu geben… ja Snape nickt da drüben auch schon wieder streng mit dem Kopf nach dem Motto „Wehe, wenn nicht!". ;)

ODODODODODODOD

Severus glaubte für einen Moment er würde einfach in Ohnmacht fallen ob dieses Anblicks, doch dann hörte er das leise Stöhnen des Gryffindors und die Überforderung wandelte sich erneut in Sorge und gleichzeitiges Glück.

Das Schlafanzugoberteil, welches während der letzten Sekunden von der reinen Energie, die Harrys Körper durchdrungen und umschlossen hatte, weiter zerfetzt worden war, rutschte jetzt, da der Schwarzhaarige sich aufrichtete, gänzlich herunter.

Die nunmehr pechschwarzen Augen des Gryffindor sahen direkt in die ebenso schwarzen Augen Severus.

Harry achtete nicht im Geringsten auf seinen völlig nassen Körper, als er verwirrt fragte:

„Was ist grad passiert? ..." Seine Stimme war leise und der Junge vor ihm schien im Moment mit ganzem Bewusstsein auf seine Antwort konzentriert zu sein. Es schien als suche er alles bedeutende Sicherheit bei ihm… bei ihm! Severus Snape.

_Er hatte nie gedacht solches Vertrauen in diesen großen faszinierenden Augen zu sehen und gleichzeitig solche Verlorenheit._

Snape kam nicht dazu zu antworten, denn jetzt hatte der Jüngere das zusätzliche Gewicht an seinem Rücken bemerkend seine Flügel entdeckt und der Schock darüber hatte ihn sogleich ein weiteres Mal in das Reich der Bewusstlosigkeit sinken lassen.

Wer sollte es ihm verübeln.

ODODODODODODOD

Zum wiederholten Male in den letzten Stunden wachte Harry auf seinem Bett liegend auf und hatte keinerlei Ahnung, was zuvor passiert war.

Er wollte sich aufsetzen, doch etwas hinderte ihn daran.

Es war komischer Weise nicht ein erneuter Fieberanfall oder die Ausgelaugtheit, welche seinem Körper innegewohnt hatte…

Ein leises Stöhnen verriet Severus, dass sein Schüler zu sich gekommen war.

„Ah Mr. Potter, ich sehe du bist wieder aufgewacht nach deinem Schreck vorhin." Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, wurde er von der wütenden Stimme des Gryffindors unterbrochen.

„Verdammt, ich habe Flügel! Was für eine Erkältung lässt einem riesige, schwarze Federflusen wachsen?!"

„Potter…."

„Professor, haben Sie die Teile, die aus meinem Rücken ragen nicht bemerkt oder warum sind Sie so gelassen?"

„_Mr. Potter_!", ermahnte Snape und brachte Harry mit einem düsteren Blick zum Schweigen, bevor er ein weiteres Wort verlauten lassen konnte.

„Ja Potter, so unglaublich es dir auch erscheinen mag, ich habe sie bemerkt, aber es ist vielleicht nicht so einfach zu erklären, warum dir _diese Teile aus dem Rücken ragen_."

„Aber was _ist_ denn dann passiert? Das einzige, was ich weiß, ist dass ich in die Wanne gefallen bin und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, war ich irgendwie verwandelt. Und dann…", Harry verstummte als er den strengen Blick seines Professors auf sich spürte.

„Nun, was hat dich eigentlich dazu bewogen, sich meiner Anordnung zu widersetzen, um dann auch noch in eine randvolle Wanne zu steigen?"

„Sie war…"

Snape schnitt ihm scharf das Wort ab: „Und jetzt erzähl mir nicht, die Wanne war nicht voll! Der springende Punkt ist, dass du dich trotz deines geschwächten Körpers ins Wasser begeben hast und wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebend heraus gekommen wärst, hätte dein verdammtes Glück dir nicht genau in diesem Moment eine Art lebensrettende Verwandlung beschert."

Schamesröte stieg dem Gryffindor ins Gesicht, als er auf dem Rücken dalag und sich den Vortrag seines Lehrers anhörte.

_Ich wollte Snape Arbeit ersparen, aber es ist wieder alles schief gelaufen! Verdammt, wann mache ich eigentlich mal irgendetwas richtig?!_

Mit leisen Worten entschuldigte er sich und wollte sich abwenden, sicher dass Snape für heute genug von einem gedankenlosen Gryffindor hatte.

Wieder machte die Situation Harry einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Die riesigen schwarzen Flügel, ausgebreitet auf dem Doppelbett zu seinen Seiten, bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter, weshalb der Jüngere schon nach einer halben Drehung wieder in seine Ausgangsposition zurückrollte.

Beschämt, frustriert und verzweifelt schloss Harry die Augen. Einzelne Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinunter, ohne dass er sie aufzuhalten vermochte.

Er erwartete Severus´ kalte Stimme im nächsten Moment zu hören, die spöttischen oder schneidenden Worte, doch etwas völlig anderes geschah.

Zwei Hände schoben sich unter seinen Oberkörper und hoben ihn vorsichtig in eine sitzende Position.

„Wo wir das nun geklärt, oder vielmehr auf später verschoben haben, sollten wir uns wohl dem eigentlichen Problem zuwenden. Oder was meinst du?"

Harry versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen und schloss nun erneut die Augen.

_Ich sollte mich rechtfertigen. Ich muss es tun. _

„Ich wollte nicht…. Ich konnte es nicht zurückhalten…!"

„Harry." Die Benutzung seines Vornamen lies den Jüngeren verblüfft aufblicken. Die kalten schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters bargen einen beruhigenden Glanz. Sie schienen nicht ganz so düster und menschenfeindlich wie sonst.

„Sag mir, habe ich es dir zum Vorwurf gemacht?" Severus musterte ihn mit forschendem Blick.

„Nein", kam die leise Erwiderung.

„Also, dann sollten wir jetzt wohl versuchen die Ausmaße deiner Verwandlung schonend beizubringen, damit ein erneuter Ohnmachtsanfall ausbleibt."

„Okay, und wie setzen wir das in die Tat um? Irgendwie bin ich noch nicht so von der Methode überzeugt, _ich sage, ich werde nicht in Ohnmacht fallen und dann tue ich es auch nicht._"

„Werdet ihr Gryffindors niemals nachdenken, bevor ihr sprecht?" Snape seufzte und begann dann mit der Erklärung, als spreche er zu einem Kleinkind.

„Du wirst dich erst einmal selbst betrachten und das, was du nicht sehen kannst, werde ich dir beschreiben."

Harrys Bestätigung der Vorgehensweise zeigte sich durch einen ersten zaghaften Blick an sich hinunter.

„Oh Verdammt", war die vorläufige Reaktion. Vorsichtig berührte der Gryffindor seine nackte Brust. Sie fühlte sich eigentlich nicht anders an als sonst, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nun an einigen Stellen die Farbe von bläulich schwarzer Tinte hatte.

Geschockt sah er zum bisher stummen Tränkemeister auf, wiederum Bestätigung und Sicherheit suchend. Einen Moment lang war Severus auch jetzt von dem plötzlichen Vertrauen des Jüngeren verblüfft, dann gab er Antwort auf die ungestellte Frage:

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es so bleibt, aber ich kann dir versichern, dass dies hier keine dunkle Magie ist."

„Woher wissen Sie das? Ich dachte, Sie wüssten nicht, was mit mir passiert ist?" Harry sah ihn jetzt mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und altem Misstrauen an.

„Ich weiß auch jetzt noch nicht wirklich, was hier geschehen ist, Mr. Potter, doch ich beginne langsam zu verstehen, womit es zu tun hat."

Snape sah seinem Schüler so lange in die Augen, bis dieser verstand, dass er es ehrlich meinte. Es folgte ein kaum zu erkennendes Nicken.

„So, und nun kommen wir wieder zu der momentanen Aufgabe."

Damit ergriff Severus mit Bestimmtheit Harrys Hand und führte sie zu seinem Kinn.

Der 15-Jährige schnappte nach Luft, als er plötzlich mit kleinen Federn in Berührung kam.

ODODODODODODOD

Nachdem Snape Harry ein wenig Zeit gegeben hatte, sich mit seinem neuen Aussehen vertraut zu machen, verließ er den Raum, um Essen zu holen.

Erst als er sicher war, dass der Gryffindor sich ausreichend gestärkt hatte, erlaubte er ihm mit seiner Hilfe ins Bad zu gehen und sich zur Gänze ihn dem Wandspiegel zu betrachten.

Was Harry sah, war immer noch ein Schock, nicht mehr so schlimm jedoch wie es noch vor einiger Zeit gewesen wäre.

Harrys Augen waren pechschwarz und neben den riesigen, imposanten Flügeln auf seinem Rücken, übersähten bläulich schwarze Federn die Außenseite seiner Unterarme, sprossen fein an den Seiten seines Kinns und waren ebenfalls an der Rückseite seiner Waden zu finden. Seine Haut, wie schon zuvor bemerkt, war nachtblau schwarz meliert, wobei manche Stellen tief dunkel waren und andere völlig normal aussahen.

„Ich muss mit Dumbledore darüber sprechen", kam es nach einer Weile völlig unvermittelt von Snape.

„Was? Aber warum, warum bleiben Sie nicht…?" Harry zwang sich dazu den Satz unvollendet zu lassen. Das wäre zu peinlich gewesen.

„Warum Potter? Damit wir die Verwandlung revidieren können."

Der Gryffindor war hin und her gerissen dem Tränkemeister zu vertrauen (_Er hatte immerhin __**wir**__ gesagt.) _oder Angst vor Einsamkeit und Ratlosigkeit ob Snapes barschem Tonfall zu empfinden.

Irgendwie schien auch der Slytherin das zu wissen, denn jetzt fuhr er sanfter oder zumindest ruhiger fort: „Ich denke, es ist sinnvoll und außerdem benötigst du ohnehin noch Schlaf, um deine Stärke wieder zu erlangen." Harry sah ihn ein wenig skeptisch an, nickte dann jedoch.

„Also gut, komm, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit im Bad herum zu stehen." Der altbekannte leicht hämische Tonfall gab dem Jüngeren ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Sicherheit. So als sei bei allen beängstigenden sowie ungewöhnlichen Ereignissen der letzten Stunden doch noch etwas normal geblieben.

Snape führte ihn zurück zum Bett, doch aus irgendeinem Grund zögerte Harry sich gänzlich hinzulegen. Severus bemerkte, dass sein Körper angespannt war und seine Gesichtszüge verschlossen waren.

„Was ist los, Potter?"

„Ich…." Harry brach ab und starrte hilflos in Richtung Bett.

Eigentlich konnte sich der Ältere schon denken, was seinen Schützling verstörte, doch er wusste ebenso wie wichtig es für Potter war selbst es selbst anzusprechen.

Wenn er ihm einfach vor die Tatsachen stellte, würde der Gryffindor die Hilfe niemals akzeptieren.

„Also, ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort." Severus sah seinem Schüler direkt in die Augen. Wieder fiel ihm auf, dass sie jetzt genauso schwarz waren wie die seinen. Es erzeugte eine merkwürdige Vertrautheit, so als würde man nach langer Zeit in das Gesicht eines engen Verwandten sehen.

Harry fühlte sich als blickten Snapes pechschwarzen Onyxe direkt in seine Seele. Obwohl er Nervosität bei dem Gedanken seinem Professor von seiner Sorge zu erzählen verspürte, konnte er sich der Worte, welche seinen Mund im nächsten Moment verließen, nicht erwehren.

„Was passiert, wenn Sie weg sind und ich aufstehen will… aus irgendeinem Grund … und Sie dann nicht da sind… und ich dann nicht…." Wie scheinbar schon so oft an diesem Tag brach Harry hilflos ab und sah beschämt zu Boden.

Und wieder war es Snapes unvergleichliche Art, die es schafte ihn von seiner Scham zu befreien.

„Potter, ist dir aufgefallen, dass du dich wiederholst? Vielleicht sollte ich auf dem Weg zu Professor Dumbledore gleich ein ernstes Wort mit deiner Hauslehrerin in Bezug auf deine Ausdrucksfähigkeiten sprechen."

Harry huschte wirklich ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen, bevor er die Augen verdrehte und mit einem geflüsterten: „Tja Snape, tut mir Leid, das liegt bei uns Gryffindors in der Familie", holte er tief Luft, um schließlich zu sagen, was ihn beunruhigte.

„Okay, was passiert, wenn ich aufstehen will und meine Flügel … sich wieder nicht bewegen?"

Snape musterte ihn kurz, während er den Gryffindor mit einer Hand auf seiner Schulter schon zum Bett schob.

Er sagte nichts bis Harry sich hingelegt und er die Augen mit einem resignierten Seufzen geschlossen hatte. Der Jüngere zuckte zusammen, weil eine kühle Hand plötzlich auf seine Stirn gelegt wurde.

_Kalt._ Dachte der 15-Jährige und fürchtete sich unbewusst davor, eine Antwort des Professors könne genauso kalt sein.

Doch die Stimme war nicht unterkühlt und höhnisch, sie war unerwartet sanft, tief und leise.

„Kein Grund sich Sorgen zu machen, die Muskeln deiner Flügel sind jetzt stärker. Zudem liegen sie nicht mehr ausgebreitet neben dir."

Harry wollte widersprechen, doch Snape ergriff in diesem Moment die Federbekleideten Knochen und legte sie vorsichtig so an seinen Körper an, dass sie nicht so schwer zu bewegen waren und obendrein seinen Körper wärmten. Dies war ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, ja der Vertrautheit mit seinen Flügeln, das er bisher noch nicht erfahren hatte.

Erst jetzt wurde dem Schüler bewusst, dass die angenehm kühle Hand seine Stirn während dieser Tätigkeit nicht verlassen hatte.

„Siehst du, sobald du ein wenig geschlafen hast und das Fieber zur Gänze gesunken ist, wirst du keine Probleme mehr damit haben."

Harry öffnete die Augen, als die Hand sich von der Berührung löste.

„Warum haben Sie meine Flügel dann vorher so hingelegt?"

„Damit sich die Muskeln und Knochen darin festigen konnten. Schließlich waren sie erst kurz zuvor gewachsen." Damit legte er seinem Schützling das feuchte Tuch auf die Stirn, deckte ihn ordentlich zu und signalisierte ihm jetzt mit einem strengen Blick, endlich die Augen zu schließen und zu schlafen.

„Ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder zurück sein werde, aber wenn du Hilfe benötigst, dann ruf einfach nach Hugin."

„Ja, Sir", kam es überraschend schläfrig.

ODODODODODODOD

Severus machte sich auf den Weg und wusste nicht Recht, was er von der Situation halten sollte.

_Was ging hier vor? Wie viel wusste Dumbledore und was hatte dies alles mit der Erinnerung zu tun, die er vor langer Zeit in sein Unterbewusstsein gerückt hatte? Vielleicht war es an der Zeit sie wieder hervor zu holen._

ODODODODODODOD

Ich hoffe das Kapitel war nicht zu kurz (oder zu langweilig) und freue mich RIESIG über Reviews.


	4. 4 Ira Magna, Veritas Vexata

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen

**Disclaimer:**

Hmm, die Bäume und die Blumen… oh halt, äääh, nein das HP-Universum gehört nicht mir

**Widmung:**

Dieses Kapitel ist für Steppenwoelfin und Lotiolentus, die mich beide in den letzten Tagen sehr glücklich gemacht haben. ; P

**Kommentar:**

Falls ihr euch wundert, warum ich dieses Kapitel noch einmal on stelle, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ein paar Dinge in der Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore nicht ganz gepasst haben, also hab ich sie ein wenig umgeschrieben. Es ist nicht lebenswichtig die veränderte Version gelesen zu haben, ich wollte es nur berichtigen.

Sorry, für den Wechsel von Ich-Erzähler zu personalem Erzähler in diesem Kapitel, das ist jetzt auch wieder berichtigt.

IMIMIMIMIMIM

_Aber zuerst würde er Dumbledore einen Besuch abstatten._

Mit diesem Gedanken und der Entschlossenheit aufzudecken, was hier gespielt wurde, machte Severus Snape sich auf den Weg, um einen Menschen zu besuchen, dem er bisher uneingeschränkt vertraut hatte….

Er fragte sich, ob er Klarheit gewinnen oder sein Leben zerstören würde.

Im Hinterhof seines Hauses apparierte der Tränkemeister zu den Außentoren von Hogwarts und schritt zügig hinauf zum Schloss.

_Es sind nicht viele Menschen hier zu dieser Zeit, das ist günstig. _

„Röhrenden Elchdrops." _Ich hasse Albus anormale Passwortauswahl!_

Lange musste der Slytherin nicht warten, bevor der Gargoyle zur Seite Sprang und er den Weg nach oben antreten konnte. Heute wartete er nicht bis die drehende Treppe ihn nach oben getragen hatte, er wusste wichtigeres mit seiner Zeit anzufangen.

Noch bevor er geklopft hatte, drang die großväterliche Stimme von Albus Dumbledore durch die Eichentür. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wusste _immer_, wer vor seiner Tür stand.

„Tritt ein, Severus." Der Schwarzhaarige tat wie geheißen und begab sich langsam, beinah zögerlich zum Schreibtisch seines Mentors. Einen Moment lang hielt Snape inne, um sich zu fangen, dann begann er ohne weitere Umschweife:

„Potter hat sich in einen Corvo-Humanoiden verwandelt!" Severus fixierte den Älteren mit den kalten, schwarzen Augen.

„Was hast du dagegen getan?

„Wie bitte? Albus, ich hätte etwas mehr… nun ja, Überraschung erwartet." Severus' Augen verengten sich kaum merklich, der Schulleiter jedoch zeigte sich völlig unbeeindruckt. Sein Gesicht wirkte alt, als er einen Moment später antwortete: „Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich verwirrt habe. Ich war wohl so besorgt, dass ich die Dinge etwas beschleunigt habe. Wie geht es ihm? Hat er ungewöhnliche Dinge getan?"

Bevor Severus dieser Frage antwortete, vergewisserte er sich, dass all seine Gedanken und Gefühle sorgsam hinter den starken Okklumentikschilden verborgen waren.

„Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend. Außer zu schlafen und dumme Fragen zu stellen, hat er noch nicht viel getan", schnarrte er, um danach seinerseits eine Auskunft zu erbitten:

„Was gibt dir Anlass dazu, danach zu fragen. Müssen wir uns Sorgen machen?"

Der Slytherin wusste nicht, warum er so ein ungutes Gefühl bei dieser Sache hatte.

_Eigentlich ist alles wie immer in solchen Situationen. Albus wirkt niedergeschlagen, das Leuchten seiner blauen Augen verschwunden. Aber was löst dann dieses Misstrauen in mir aus? _

Der nächste Satz seines Mentors riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen:

„Egal, was passiert, er muss so schnell wie möglich wieder humanoide Gestalt annehmen, sonst könnte es sehr gefährlich werden!"

_Abus hat meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Nun, das muss nicht zwingend etwas Ungewöhnliches bedeuten._

Der Schwarzhaarige behielt diese Gedanken jedoch vorerst für sich.

„Glaubst du etwa, er sei bei mir nicht genügend geschützt?", hakte er stattdessen abwehrend nach. „Sag es mir einfach, dann können wir es zu deiner Zufriedenheit ändern." Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die faltige, schlanke Hand.

„Nein Severus, das ist es nicht. Es hat nichts mit dir zu tun, er selbst ist es."

In der Strategie, die der langjährige Schulleiter von Hogwarts verfolgte, gab es nur einen Fehler. Er hatte eine Tatsache in den meisterlich geschützten Gedanken seines Tränkemeisters übersehen: Severus hasste Harry nicht länger. Vielmehr würde er alles tun, um seinen Gryffindor zu beschützen. (Ja, irgendwann während der letzten Tage hatte sich die Ansicht in Snapes Gedanken festgesetzt, dass dieses Balg _sein _Gryffindor war. Nicht in biologischer Hinsicht, aber trotzdem hatte sich ein starker Beschützerinstinkt eingestellt.)

„Albus, es tut mir Leid", _Nein, eigentlich tut es das nicht_: „Aber ich verstehe nicht, welche Gefahren auf den Bengel in dieser Form warten sollten. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sich in einen Werwolf verwandelt hat." Das Wort _Werwolf _ war mit deutlicher Verachtung ausgesprochen.

_Ich lasse mich nicht auf das Niveau einer simplen Einteilung aller Geschöpfe in gut und böse herab, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich keinen Groll gegen bestimmte Lebewesen hegen kann._

„Severus, verstehst du nicht, er hat enorme Macht. Er ist momentan ein Geschöpf der Dunkelheit." Langsam verstand der Slytherin, wo dies alles hinführte und die Erkenntnis verursachte ein beklemmendes Gefühl in seiner Brust.

„Du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass der Junge dem dunklen Weg verfällt. Bei allem, was er unfähig zu tun ist, ich glaube kaum, dass er sich von seiner momentanen Gestalt beeinflussen lassen wird." Severus Gesichtsausdruck verdüsterte sich und während er sprach, wurde sein Tonfall wieder abweisender.

„Außerdem würden viele Menschen mich ebenfalls als _Geschöpf der Dunkelheit_ bezeichnen… unbegründet zwar, aber die Richtung, in die es führt, bleibt die gleiche." Er musterte sein Gegenüber genau, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Und ich hoffe doch, dass du mich nicht genauso anzweifelst, … wegen Äußerlichkeiten." Seine Stimme war nur noch das seidige, vollkommen beherrschte Flüstern, für das er so berühmt war, doch Albus hörte das unterschwellige Bedürfnis nach Bestätigung heraus.

Einen Moment war es still, dann: „Nein." Dumbledore sah ihn mit diesen alles durchdringenden Augen an und wartete, bis sein langjähriger Spion weitersprach. Denn er wusste genau, dass Severus noch etwas zu sagen hatte. Er sah es an seiner Haltung und dem kaum merklichen Zusammenziehen seiner Augenbrauen.

„Ich dachte immer, dein Vertrauen in den Jungen sei beinah grenzenlos. Ausgeprägter sogar, als ich für sinnvoll halte….Warum also dieses plötzliche Infrage stellen seiner Motive?"

„Ich weiß, aber die Situation hat sich verändert. Wir haben Glück, dass Harry sich nicht früher verwandelt hat." Albus legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander.

_Nicht früher? Wie viel hat Dumbledore gewusst? _

„Wenn Harry sich dem Bösen zuwendet, könnte er m… mich in Sorge versetzen… uns alle gefährden…"

Doch Severus hatte schon verstanden. Albus hatte seinen Fehler fast perfekt überspielt, aber nicht perfekt genug.

_Das kann nicht wahr sein!!_ Für Severus brach gerade ein Stück seiner Welt zusammen, verborgen vor aller Augen… selbst vor Albus'.

Der Tränkemeister fiel seinem Vorgesetzten barsch ins Wort: „Es geht dir um Kontrolle, verdammt!! Um Kontrolle, die er dir nehmen könnte, wenn er seine Kräfte entfalten und sich dazu entschließen sollte, nicht mehr nach deinen Regeln zu spielen."

Snapes pechschwarze Augen glommen vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Wie hattest du deine Hände im Spiel? Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?!"

_Ich hatte mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum der Junge sich erst im Alter von 15 Jahren verwandelt hat. Er kann sich nicht auf Grund eines kürzlich gesprochenen Fluches verwandelt haben. Dann nämlich hätte er auf der Stelle die andere Gestalt angenommen und nicht erst nach den Fieberanfällen._

„Es war zu seinem eigenen Besten. Bei den Dursleys hatte er am wenigsten Möglichkeit es zu entdecken. Sie waren nicht magisch…. Sie haben Magie gehasst."

„Sie tun es immer noch, genauso wie sie Harry hassen – bis aufs Blut!!" Seine Stimme schwang vor unterdrückter Wut und Verletzung. Emotionen, etwas, das nur wenige je an dem Tränkemeister sahen.

„Dumbledore, ich habe dir vertraut!" Es schmerzte den alten Zauberer zu hören, das Severus ihn plötzlich wieder bei seinem Nachnamen nannte. Er hatte so viele Jahre gebraucht, um den jungen Slytherin davon zu überzeugen, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzureden. Albus hatte nicht all die Jahre an seinem vertrauten Verhältnis zu Severus gearbeitet, um ihn auszunutzen. Sondern weil der verschlossene Spion ihm ein wahrer Freund geworden war.

Der Schulleiter war immer noch von der Richtigkeit seiner Pläne überzeugt, aber er bereute es zutiefst, dass er das Vertrauen seines Tränkemeisters verloren hatte.

Es war eine wirklich unerwartete Reaktion….

Severus, diesen Moment nutzend, um sich wieder soweit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, damit er weitersprechen konnte, riss Albus mit seinen nächsten Worten aus den Gedanken:

„Du bist… warst verdammt noch mal der _einzige, von dem ich das NIEMALS erwartet hätte_!!"

Mit Snape Selbstbeherrschung war es wieder vorbei! Er erhob sich in einer einzigen flüssigen Bewegung und wollte aus dem Raum stürmen, doch Dumbledores Worte ließen ihn mitten in der Bewegung innehalten:

„Severus, bevor du mich verdammst, hör mir zu. Ich weiß, dass ich wieder einmal in Harrys Leben eingegriffen habe. Aber was hätten wir gemacht, wenn er sich dazu entschieden hätte, nicht gegen Voldemort zu kämpfen? Was, wenn er mit diesen enormen Kräften verschwunden wäre, bevor ihm jemand von seiner Vergangenheit und der Zaubererwelt hätte erzählen können? Sag mir, Severus, was hätte ich tun sollen?" In Albus Stimme lag Flehen ebenso wie ungebrochene Sicherheit.

Innerlich jedoch blutete sein Herz, weil er seinen Freund enttäuscht und in gewisser Weise hintergangen hatte, obwohl sein Schicksal mit dem des jungen Gryffindor doch so wenig zu tun hatte.

Der Slytherin wirbelte mit äußerst bedrohlich wehender Robe auf dem Absatz herum. Seine pechschwarzen Augen fixierten den Älteren mit einem beinahe mörderischen, aber vor allem eisigen Blick.

„Was wir hätten tun sollen? Du fragst mich wirklich, was zu tun gewesen wäre?!" Seine Stimme war zu einem furchteinflößenden Flüstern gesenkt, jeder Muskel in seinem Gesicht angespannt und kontrolliert.

Albus schwieg, also fuhr der Tränkemeister fort:

„Zu erst einmal hättest du den Jungen in eine Zaubererfamilie, oder wenn du unbedingt darauf bestehst, dass der Bengel nichts von unserer Welt erfährt, dann eben in eine _andere_ Muggelfamilie als die der Dursleys geben können! Du hättest dich nur einmal in deinem Leben fragen können, wie viele deiner _Schützlinge_, in denen du immer nur Gutes gesehen hast, du an die dunkle Seite verloren hast, weil sie ohne jegliche Fürsorge aufgewachsen sind!!" Severus musste kurz nach Luft schnappen, seine Wangen zeigten eine kaum zu erkennende rote Färbung.

„Und wie hätte ich die Schutzzauber errichten können, die nur seine Familie ihm gewähren kann, wenn ich ihn zu einer anderen Familie gegeben hätte?", kam die ruhige Frage, aus der Severus nach all den Jahren trotz der meisterlichen Beherrschung Dumbledores andere, unsicherere Gefühle heraus hörte.

„Direktor, dieses Argument ist nichtig. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Potter diesen Schutz hätte erlangen können sofern die gewählte Familie ihn magisch adoptiert." Albus setzte zu Widerworten an, doch Severus ließ das nicht zu.

„Ich weiß, dass dieses Ritual schwierig ist, aber verdammt, er ist der Junge, der lebt!! Für ihn hättest du sogar Himmel und Hölle versetzen können, wenn du es gewollt hättest… aber die Dursleys waren dir schon ganz Recht. Es war die so viel einfachere und vor allem nützlichere Lösung für dich." Der Slytherin sah mit Verachtung auf seinen einstigen Mentor hinab. Etwas hatte er noch zu sagen, bevor er ging:

„Oh, und bevor du noch einmal fragst, was du hättest tun können, zu guter letzt hättest du deinem ach so geliebten Gryffindor wenigstens das Vertrauen entgegen bringen können, das du jedem verdammten anderen gezeigt hast!! Albus, du hast _mir_ vertraut, warum dann nicht ihm?! Du hättest ihm die Wahrheit offenbaren sollen anstatt seine Magie zu manipulieren." Am Ende seiner Rede, klangen Snapes Worte beinahe resigniert. So als befände er sich in einem Zwiespalt aus innerer Verletzung sowie Enttäuschung und Wut.

„Severus, ich verstehe deinen Standpunkt, aber es ist zu spät. Wenn Harry sich nicht von selbst zurückverwandelt, dann tue ich es. Es führt kein Weg daran vorbei." Dumbledores Stimme war vollkommen beherrscht.

Snapes Reaktion fiel anders aus als erwartet:

„Niemals. Potter mag arrogant sein, er mag nicht darüber nachdenken, was er tut und sich damit in gefährliche Situationen bringen, aber er besitzt etwas, das niemand ihm absprechen kann: Den aufrichtigen Willen für andere zu kämpfen, denn er ist Lilys Sohn. Du hättest ihn nicht manipulieren müssen, um dein Ziel zu erreichen."

Langsam, fast andächtig schritt der Tränkemeister im Raum umher, seinen Wunsch das Büro zu verlassen kurz vergessend.

„Im Gegenteil, wäre Potter nicht der Mensch, der er ist, hättest du ihn dadurch für immer verlieren können. Allein diese Tatsache hätte dir die Augen öffnen sollen. Du wirst nie wieder auf diese Weise in sein Leben eingreifen! Nicht solange ich es verhindern kann!"

Das letzte, was Snape in den Augen von Albus Dumbledore sah, bevor er das Arbeitszimmer verlies, war Verstehen:

_Severus hasste Harry nicht mehr… in keinster Weise._ _Das war eine ungewöhnliche Entwicklung. Nun, er würde Severus und Harry einen Besuch abstatten müssen… es ging nicht anders._

Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts seufzte. Er wusste nicht, ob er es sich je verzeihen konnte das Vertrauen seiner beiden Schützlinge zerstört zu haben… ob sie ihm je verzeihen konnten.

Imimimim

Severus Snape dachte Ähnliches, als er aus dem Schloss stürmte.

_Er wusste nicht, ob er es verkraften konnte die Wahrheit über den einen Menschen erfahren zu haben, dem er uneingeschränkt vertraut hatte._

imimimim

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen, das erste Mal ohne Panik oder Unwohlsein zu verspüren. Einen Moment lang blieb er in dem warmen Bett liegen, dann entschied er sich endlich aufzustehen.

Der Gryffindor stemmte sich vorsichtig auf die Ellenbogen, halb erwartend, dass seine Flügel ihn erneut daran hindern würden sich ganz aufzurichten. Doch es funktionierte einwandfrei. Besser noch, seine Flügel legten sich völlig instinktiv an seinen Rücken an und es schien als hätte sich sein Körper während des zusätzlichen Schlafes an die hinzugekommenen Glieder gewöhnt.

Fasziniert bewegte sich der 15-Jährige wenig später erst durch sein Zimmer und dann durch das Haus, um seine neue Gestalt und deren Fähigkeiten zu erkunden. Es war wundervoll! Wenn er die imposanten, dunklen Flügel kurz schwang, hob er vom Boden ab, als wäre er gesprungen. Erst bei mehreren Schlägen blieb Harry für kurze Zeit in der Luft.

Enthusiastisch nahm Harry jetzt Anlauf und schlug dann mehrmals mit seinen neugewonnenen Gliedern. Ein Gefühl ähnlich wie bei einem Besenflug floss durch seinen Bauch und zauberte das erste glückliche Lächeln seit seinem Aufenthalt bei Snape auf das Gesicht des verwandelten Gryffindors.

_Er war über eine kurze Distanz geflogen. Er war tatsächlich ohne Besen geflogen! _

Übermütig versuchte er es noch einmal: Er rannte los, breitete die riesigen Flügel aus und…

RUMS!

„Mist!" Harry hatte aus Versehen eine Holzstatue von einem der niedrigen Beistelltische gefegt. _Ups, er würde wohl mehr Anlauf und weniger Flügelkraft benutzen müssen._

Er hob sie auf und stellte sie wieder an ihren angestammten Platz zurück, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie nicht beschädigt war.

_Snape würde ihn zu winzig kleinen Zaubertrankstückchen verarbeiten, wenn er etwas kaputt machte!_

Nachdem er einen Moment lange gedankenverloren auf den Tisch gestarrt hatte, machte er sich an einen erneuten Flugversuch.

_Snape würde ihn auch zu Zutaten verarbeiten, wenn er ihn dabei erwischte, wie er in seiner Eingangshalle umher turnte. _

IMIMIMIMIMIM

Wow, es ist wunderbar keine Schule mehr zu haben… und so förderlich für die Muße. : ) Um es anders zu sagen, ich habe endlich mal wieder Zeit zum Schreiben!

Als nächstes möchte ich mich für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen und dafür, dass das Kapitel keine Szenen mit Harry und Severus zusammen enthält. ; )

Gerade deshalb sagt mir bitte, ob es langweilig oder gut oder wie auch immer gewesen ist. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob mir dieses Kappi gelungen ist. Wink, bis bald, Melf.


	5. 5 Scientia Bona

Harry öffnete langsam die Augen

**Disclaimer:**

Das HP-Universum gehört nicht mir. Aber egal, ich will es mir ja nur leihen und kein Geld verdienen.

**Widmung:**

Dieses Kapitel ist für Minnilein (deine Idee wurde zum Teil mit eingebracht, ich hoffe es gefällt dir ( ; ) und an alle anderen Reviewer und Leser. Danke, danke, danke!!

**Kommentar: **

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber dafür ist es auch länger als die anderen. ; )'

EEEEEEEE

Geraume Zeit später betrat der Hauslehrer der Schlangen sein Manor. Er bebte vor Wut, die Eingangstür fiel mit solcher Wucht zu, dass es wohl im ganzen Haus zu hören war.

…Snape hatte die Tür noch nicht einmal berührt.

Seine Schritte trugen ihn mit Raubtierhafter Schnelligkeit durch die Flure. Er musste mit Potter reden. Er riss die Tür zum Gästezimmer auf, wobei Wellen der Magie von ihm ausgingen.

_Oh ja, ich bin wütend… der Zorn brennt heftiger in mir, als er es je zuvor getan hat._

Severus sah sich um. „Potter?!", ohne dass er es auch nur bemerkte zeigten sich all seine aufgebrachten Gefühle in seiner tiefen Stimme. Ein Blick ins Bad, doch der Junge war nirgends zu sehen. Der Tränkemeister wirbelte herum, stürmte aus dem Raum, rief wieder nach seinem Schützling.

„Potter, verdammt, wo bist du?!" Er wollte schon hinunter in die Halle rauschen, um dort und draußen zu suchen, doch ein kaum zu vernehmendes Grollen lies ihn in seiner Bewegung erstarren. Ganz langsam richtete er den Blick zur Decke.

Und da war er. Der junge Gryffindor hatte seinen wendigen, Tintenblauen Körper fast vollkommen an die Decke geschmiegt, während die Hand- und Fußkrallen, welche nun länger etwas länger waren, mühelos Halt an den alten Steinquadern fanden.

Erleichterung durchflutete Severus. „Potter, komm sofort da runter!" Er tat einen Schritt nach vorn, sodass er genau unter seinem Schüler stand. Der pechschwarze Zauberstab lag schon lange in seiner Hand, denn sein Überlebensinstinkt hatte Severus gelehrt ihn zu ziehen, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Doch zu seiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung kam Harry nicht. Viel mehr knurrte er noch einmal und zuckte währenddessen tiefer in die Schatten zurück, so als hätten die Worte des Slytherin ihm einen physischen Schlag verpasst.

„Potter…", Severus stoppte abrupt, denn in diesem Augenblick spürte er seine eigene Magie, fühlte die Wut, welche Harrys Instinkte momentan so viel intensiver wahrnahmen. Kein Wunder, dass der Junge geflohen war. Der Ältere senkte kurz den Blick.

Eeeeeeeee

Harrys Herz pochte wie verrückt in seiner Brust. Seit er das Schlagen der Tür gehört und diese unheimlich starken Wellen zornesbrodelnder Magie verspürt hatte, sagte ihm jede einzelne Faser seines Körper, er solle fliehen.

Und das hatte er getan. Deshalb hockte er gerade an der Decke des Korridors, jeder Muskel angespannt, und starrte auf seinen Professor herunter. Dieser wendete den Blick jetzt ab und plötzlich fühlte der Gryffindor eine Veränderung. Der angsteinflößende Magiefluss stoppte, die Wut schien förmlich aus Snapes Gliedern zu weichen, dann sah er zu ihm auf und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich… ich wollte dich nicht so in Panik versetzen."

Verdutzt sah Harry seinen Lehrer an und sein normales Selbst rückte wieder in den Vordergrund.

_Snape hat sich entschuldigt! Es geschehen doch noch Wunder!_

„Bitte, komm runter." Diesmal folgte Harry der Anweisung sofort. Ohne auf Snape zu landen ließ er sich von der Decke gleiten. Noch währenddessen wurden seine Hände und Füße wieder sehr viel menschlicher. Snape trat auf ihn zu, doch Harry konnte noch nicht verhindern ein bisschen zurück zu weichen, als Professor die Hand ausstreckte.

Umso verwunderter war er, als Snape, der von so vielen gefürchtete Kerkermeister, ihm ganz kurz, aber sanft über seinen rabenschwarzen Haarschopf strich. Harry sah ihn erneut an, seine Augen groß und unschuldig, der Mund vor Erstaunen leicht geöffnet. Jetzt hatte der 15-Jährige seine Befangenheit abgelegt. Snape hatte es ihm in dem unerwartetsten aller Wege gezeigt: Harry hatte nichts vor ihm zu befürchten… niemals.

„Professor, auf wen waren Sie so wütend?" Snape zögerte mit seiner Antwort nicht:

„Auf Dumbledore." Dies verwunderte Harry nun wirklich.

„Komm, wir müssen reden." Damit führte Severus seinen Schüler in das Kaminzimmer und nutzte die nächste Dreiviertelstunde dazu den Gryffindor über alles in Kenntnis zu setzen, was er heute erfahren hatte.

Eeeeeeeee

„Warum tut er das? Ich habe ihm doch nie etwas getan!" Snape musterte ihn eingehend. Die Haltung und das Feuer in den Augen des Slytherin verrieten dem Gryffindor nach seiner eigenen Beobachtung des anderen, dass er Harrys Meinung teilte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich wenigstens das verstünde ginge es mir vielleicht ein wenig besser", antwortete er grimmig: „Ich werde tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um… weiteres zu verhindern." Harry konnte sehen wie schwer es für Snape war diese Worte laut auszusprechen.

„Danke Professor, Danke für alles", sagte Harry leise und schluckte.

_Es war so seltsam. Vor wenigen Wochen haben wir uns gehasst und jetzt kann ich mir nicht mehr vorstellen, was ich ohne Snapes Hilfe machen soll. Ich habe wohl begonnen ihm wirklich zu vertrauen._

Severus hing ähnlichen Gedanken nach:

_Hätte mir jemand vor einer Woche gesagt, ich würde hier mit Potter sitzen und ihm versprechen mich um ihn zu kümmern, hätte ich die unsägliche Person wahrscheinlich ins nächste Jahrhundert geflucht und sie dann ins St. Mungos einliefern lassen._

… _Doch jetzt, jetzt erscheint es mir als die einzig logische Erklärung. Das einzig richtige. Ich bin meinem…uuugh… Herzen gefolgt… Merlin, und ich hatte so viel Arbeit darin investiert, es tief in meiner Brust zu begraben… alles für die Katz… oder eher für den Raben._

Dieser Gedanke entlockte Snape ein Schnauben, das einem Lachen verdächtig nahe kam.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte der Gryffindor mit einem bösen Blick.

„Was,… nichts, das für dich wichtig wäre. Ich denke es ist an der Zeit dir zu zeigen, dass deine Eltern im Gegensatz zu Dumbledore nichts gegen deine Verwandlung hatten."

Harry starrte ihn entgeistert an. „Heißt das, Sie wussten davon, was mit mir geschieht?!" er war aufgesprungen und auch der Tränkemeister erhob sich zu seiner imposanten Größe, um ihn dann mit dem Blick seiner pechschwarzen Augen festzuhalten.

„Nein, Potter, das wusste ich nicht. Aber deine Mutter und dein Vater schienen es zu wissen und kürzlich ist mir wieder eine Erinnerung in den Sinn gekommen, in der Lily mir wohl einen Tipp gegeben hat."

Der 15-Jährige gab einen Hmpf-Laut von sich und raschelte leicht mit den Federn seiner Flügel.

„Nun, trödel nicht rum, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit und gedenke dir genau diese Erinnerung zu zeigen."

eeeeeeeee

Die quecksilberartige Substanz sank langsam in die farblose des Denkariums. Snape nahm mit Bestimmtheit seine Hand, sodass sie schon einen Augenblick später durch die Wirren der magischen Flüssigkeit glitten. Dann waren sie angekommen:

_**Lily gab ihren Sohn dem großgewachsenen Mann neben ihr in den Arm. Dieser sah skeptisch auf das Baby in seinen Händen hinunter. Der strubbelhaarige Säugling fing an zu schniefen und gab, sehr zum Verdruss des Älteren, einen Augenblick später schon die ersten leisen Schluchzer von sich. **_

Harry stellte mit ziemlich großer Überraschung fest, dass der Mann Snape war und der Säugling kein anderer als er selbst. Der richtige Snape zeigte ein schiefes Lächeln. Er wusste noch genau, was er gedacht hatte, als er das Potter-Balg auf dem Arm gehabt hatte:

_Ja Potter, ich weiß du bist über dieses Zusammentreffen genauso unglücklich wie ich, also halt endlich die Klappe._

_Ich habe schon immer einen guten Draht zu Kleinkindern gehabt_… und er hörte den Sarkasmus, der diese Aussage untermalte, selbst in seinen Gedanken. Die nächsten Worte seines Erinnerungs-Egos lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit erneut auf das eigentliche Geschehen:

„_**Lily, ich denke wirklich du solltest…."**_

„_**Nein, nein, Severus, Harry ist wunderbar bei dir aufgehoben."**_

Ein Schnauben vom 15-Jährigen neben ihm, beantwortet mit einer leichten Kopfnuss seitens des Kerkermeisters.

_**Die rothaarige Hexe sah die Beiden mit einem liebevollen Lächeln an und Severus spürte unwillig, dass das Eis um sein Herz ein klein wenig schmolz. Nicht dass ihn das von einem Schnauben und einem weiteren düsteren Blick auf den schwarzen Strubbelkopf, dem er entgegensah, abhielt.**_

_**Harry schniefte immer noch, aber nicht so laut und nerv tötend wie Severus es erwartet hätte. Mit zögerlichen Bewegungen begann er das Kleinkind zu wiegen. Erst schien es nicht zu wirken **__(Verdammt!)__**, doch langsam beruhigte sich der Kleine. Wie immer war Severus vollkommen konzentriert bei der Aufgabe, die vor ihm lag. Ohne zu blinzeln, beobachtete er den Säugling bis das amüsierte, leise Lachen hinter ihm ihn leicht in seiner Gebanntheit störte.**_

„_**Man könnte wirklich meinen, dass du es gerade mit einem deiner hochexplosiven Tränke zu tun hast." Ein weiteres Schnauben zeigte Snapes Einstellung zu dieser Aussage.**_

„_**Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie nahe das der Realität kommt", antwortete die tiefe, samtige Stimme sarkastisch. In der Tat sah der sonst so kühle Mann aus, als erwarte er jeden Moment, Harry würde eine unerwartete, gefährliche Bewegung machen. Von beiden Erwachsenen unbemerkt wurde klein Harry jetzt langsam schläfrig in Sevs Armen. **_

_Wenn man sich erst mal an den großen, schwarzen Mann gewöhnt hatte, dann wirkten die dunkle Stimme und das sanfte Wiegen unglaublich entspannend.___

_**Mit diesen Gedanken kuschelte sich der zukünftige Gryffindor in den Armen des großen hageren Mannes zusammen. **_

Harrys älteres Ego schnappte kurz nach Luft und dann kicherte er leise. Snape sah auf seinen Schüler hinunter. „Was ist los?"

„Ich hab _meine_ Gedanken gehört." Snape hob verständnislos eine Augenbraue, dann begriff er. Natürlich hatte Potter die Gedanken seines jüngeren Ichs gehört, er hatte sie schließlich selbst einmal gedacht. So nickte er nur.

_**Lily schien jetzt auch bemerkt zu haben wie wohl ihr Sohn sich plötzlich fühlte, denn sie trat vor den hageren Mann und strich ihrem Baby durch die weichen dunklen Locken. Selbst Snape sah nicht mehr so kalt und verschlossen wie sonst aus, als er auf das besänftigte Energiebündel hinuntersah. Das brabbelte jetzt glücklich vor sich hin, seelenruhig schlafend.**_

Der reale Snape sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sein Schüler sich verstohlen über die Augen wischte.

_Oh ja, ich hätte wissen sollen, dass es Potter nicht unberührt lässt Lily zu sehen… vor allem in dieser Situation._

„_**Er wird dir einmal ähnlicher sein als du denkst."**_

_**Severus hob zunächst nur eine Augenbraue, wurde jedoch von einer wohlbekannten (und verhassten) Stimme von einer möglichen Antwort abgehalte: „Ja. Merlin sei Dank ist das die einzige Ähnlichkeit, die ihr je haben werdet." **_

„_**Los Severus, verwandel dich doch mal!", fügte James Potter spottend hinzu.**_

Harry sah fragend zu seinem Lehrer auf, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf und ruckte sein Kinn zu den Personen in der Erinnerung hin, um Harry zu signalisieren, er solle zuhören.

_**Mit nicht mehr als einem Flüstern entgegnete der Tränkemeister: „Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht so große Töne spucken! …Obwohl, mir hätte natürlich klar sein müssen, dass es dir egal ist, ob dein Sohn wieder aufwacht." Etwas wie Erstaunen, vielleicht sogar auf eigenartige Weise Anerkennung, lag in James Blick, als er in den Raum geschritten kam, Snape seinen Sohn mit unvermuteter Sanftheit aus dem Arm nahm und Anstalten machte, ihn ins Bett zu bringen. **_

_**Lily verabschiedete sich von ihrem Ehemann, indem sie ihm halb amüsiert, halb erbost über den Kopf fegte. **_

_Jetzt weiß ich, woher Snape das mit den Kopfnüssen hat,_ ging es dem 15-Jährigen Harry durch den Kopf, als er das sah.

„_**James, du weißt hoffentlich noch, was ich das letzte Mal mit dir gemacht habe, als du so angefangen hast." Harrys Vater verdrehte die Augen, verlies dann aber brav mit seinem Sohn den Raum, nachdem er Lily einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben hatte. Er nickte Severus sogar kurz zu. Snape wartete bis sein Schulrivale weg war, dann sprach er erneut:**_

„_**Also, was hast du damit gemeint, dass er mir einmal ähnlich sein wird?"**_

„_**Oh, das dürftest du genauer wissen, als dir momentan klar ist." Sie schenkte dem düsteren Mann vor ihr ein entwaffnendes, zugleich verschmitztes Lächeln, bevor sie ihn kurz zum Abschied umarmte. Im ersten Moment versteifte sich Snapes Körper, doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung kurz.**_

Damit endete die Erinnerung und Harry und Snape verließen das Denkarium.__

Der Gryffindor blinzelte heftig. Leicht stockend fand er sein Gleichgewicht wieder.

„Da… darf ich mich setzen?" Snape nickte kurz angebunden und sah zu wie Harry sich auf das Sofa sinken lies. Der 15-Jährige schwankte immer noch dazwischen den Tränen einfach freien Lauf zu lassen oder sie zu unterdrücken. Eine Weile musterte Severus das traurig und zu gleich komisch anmutende Schauspiel, dann ging er zu der Couch hinüber und reichte Harry schweigend ein schlichtes Taschentuch.

Der Gryffindor nahm sich Zeit, bevor er sprach und überraschender Weise lies Snape ihn währenddessen vollkommen in Ruhe. Für den Moment vergaß Harry deshalb seine Scham und konnte sich sammeln.

„Die Erinnerung… sie war schön…. Ich… tut mir leid, dass ich…."

„Mr. Potter, ist schon gut. Es ist nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass du so reagiert hast." Harry sah ihm erstaunt entgegen. Diese neutrale Haltung hätte er nicht erwartet, obwohl… wenn er die letzten Tage bedachte.

Nachdem sich seine Gefühle beruhigt hatten, wurde seine Neugier entfacht:

„Was meinte mein Dad mit, _Verwandel dich_?" Snape warf ihm einen komischen Blick zu, etwas zwischen dem normalen grimmigen Ausdruck und Genervtheit.

„Also wirklich Potter, ich zeige dir eine Erinnerung, die Licht auf den Ursprung deiner Verwandlung werfen könnte und deine erste Frage ist _das_."

Der Tränkemeister legte eine kurze Pause ein und hob eine Augenbraue, um seiner Aussage mehr Wirkung zu verleihen. Harry begann kaum merklich auf dem Sofa herumzurutschen. Ein Zeichen von Nervosität. Selbst die Flügel raschelten leicht.

Bevor den sonst so mutigen Gryffindor der Mut verlassen konnte, zeigte Snape Gnade und fuhr fort:

„Nun gut." Ein weiteres, fast zerstreutes Kopfschütteln. „Wir können ebenso gut damit anfangen." Der Gryffindor wartete gespannt auf weitere Ausführungen, doch Severus schwieg.

„Professor, …?" Harry blieb förmlich die Luft weg auf Grund von Snapes nächster Tat.

Für einen Moment schien Snapes Körper zu verschwimmen. Harry blinzelte kurz, lies seinen Lehrer jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Seine Züge veränderten sich, seine Gliedmaßen schrumpften, Federn sprossen in Atem beraubender Schnelligkeit.

Im nächsten Moment saß ein wunderschöner Rabe vor dem Jungen, der lebte, um einem Raben zu ähneln. _Wow, das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Snape hat eine Raben-Animagusform!_

„Professor, Sie sind ein Raben-Animagus! … Und meine Mum wusste es." Severus blickte ihn aus intelligenten, scharfen, vollkommen schwarzen Augen an und konnte nicht glauben dem Jungen dieses fröhliche Grinsen auf das Gesicht gezaubert zu haben. Er gab ein leises Krächzen von sich wie um Harrys Aussage zu bestätigen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang erwog der Tränkemeister auf seinen Schüler zu zu hopsen, doch dann verwandelte er sich zurück.

„Wir haben noch einiges zu besprechen", erklärte er auf das kaum merklich enttäuschte Gesicht hin, das Harry machte.

eeeeeeeee

…

„Das heißt also, meine Eltern wussten, dass ich mich verwandeln würde, und die Fähigkeit zu dieser Verwandlung liegt irgendwo in meiner Blutlinie." Severus nickte.

„Wann hätte ich mich denn… normalerweise verwandelt?" Ein Schatten verdüsterte die Züge des Gryffindor bei dem Gedanken an die durch Dumbledore verursachte Verzögerung.

„Ich denke im Alter von Fünf, vielleicht ein bisschen früher oder später. Das würde jedenfalls der Haltbarkeit des Zaubers angemessen sein, den der Schulleiter höchst wahrscheinlich benutzt hat." Auch Snapes Gesicht zeigte sich grimmig und Harry wusste, dass ein Großteil seiner Gefühle hinter der immer währenden Maske des Slytherin verborgen war.

_Aber das ändert nichts. Ich weiß trotzdem, dass er sehr enttäuscht sein muss. Es ist, als könne ich es spüren._

„Warum hat er solche Angst davor, dass ich mich verwandle… und warum habe ich mich gerade jetzt verändert?" Severus sah die Zweifel, welche sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen wie in einem Spiegel seiner Seele zeigten.

Er wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht und musterte den Gryffindor streng.

„Weil du stark bist, nicht weil du etwas falsch gemacht hast." Er sagte dies mit Nachdruck.

„Er hat Angst vor dieser Stärke, vor deiner Magie, aber vor allem vor der Tatsache, dass du deine eigenen Entscheidungen triffst, Potter." Harry nickte verhalten.

„Aber weiß er nicht, dass ich praktisch alles für ihn getan hätte?", stieß Harry mit eindringlicher Heftigkeit hervor. Sie hatten dieses Thema schon angesprochen, als Severus Heim gekommen war, aber Harry brauchte die Bestätigung.

„Doch, … ich denke inzwischen ist der alte Narr sich dieser Tatsache bewusst. Aber früher war er das nicht." Wieder eine kleine Pause, um die Botschaft sacken zu lassen. Harry wollte sprechen, wollte fragen, ob Snape Dumbledores Verhalten damit etwa zu entschuldigen gedachte, doch der Slytherin hob die Hand, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Natürlich hätte er dir vertrauen können und sich aus den Dingen heraushalten können, aber genau das konnte er nicht… dazu war er noch nie fähig", der letzte Teil war eher ein schnarrendes Zischen. Schweigen erfüllte den Raum, währendem beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen, dann:

„Habe ich mich verwandelt, weil der Zauber verloschen ist?", fragte Harry unsicher.

Snape schien sich dies durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und strich gedankenverloren mit den schlanken Fingern seiner Rechten über sein Kinn. Im nächsten Moment fixierte er Harry erneut mit den pechschwarzen Augen.

„Nein, ich denke, auch wenn der Zauber über die Jahre schwächer geworden ist, war es letztlich deine Magie, die sich ihren Weg bahnte."

„Aber warum dann nicht…?"

„Weil sie erst jetzt, da du älter bist, ausreichend große Ausmaße erreicht hat", erklärte der Professor, bevor Harry zu Ende sprechen konnte. Wieder Schweigen. Severus konnte sehen, dass der Jüngere niedergeschlagen war. Seine Schultern hingen herab und die schwarzblauen Federn schienen für den Moment ihren Glanz verloren zu haben. Die großen Flügel schlangen sich beschützend um Harrys Oberkörper.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir gehen nach draußen", kam die schlichte Antwort.

„Was?!" Harry sah ihn ungläubig an, sodass Snape ein leises schnaubendes Lachen entkam.

„Ich sagte, wir gehen nach draußen. Ich dachte es sei selbstverständlich, dass ich dich beschütze und dich vor zukünftigen Manipulationen oder anderem Schaden bewahre, war es das nicht?" Bevor der Gryffindor antworten konnte fuhr Snape fort:

„Deshalb dachte ich, ich sollte dir Gelegenheit geben deinen zweifelsohne großen Bewegungsdrang abzureagieren, bevor du das Mobiliar in Schutt und Asche legst." Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

_Das war das Wunderbarste, Niedlichste, das Snape je zu ihm gesagt hatte. _

Ein scheues, sanftes Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht. Er war immer noch sprachlos und starrte seinen Lehrer verwundert an.

Severus, der Harry intensiv musterte, fuhr fort, als rühre Harrys Reaktion von der Unverständnis seiner Worte her:

„Du weißt schon, wie bei Hunden, die anfangen Schuhe anzufressen, wenn sie nicht oft genug ausgeführt werden."

_Natürlich hat Potter sehr genau verstanden, was ich gemeint habe. _

Ein äußerlich leicht hämisches, aber innerlich warmes Lächeln huschte kurz über die kantigen Züge.

_Snape hat Humor… und Einfühlungsvermögen… ich glaube in diesem Moment friert die Hölle zu._

Mit einem befreiten Lachen folgte er Snape hinaus.

eeeeeeeee

Harry sauste durch die Luft! Die weiten Schwingen trugen ihn mit wenigen, kraftvollen Schlägen bis über die Baumwipfel hinaus. Es war unbeschreiblich!!

Severus stand derweil mit verschränkten Armen im Schatten eines Baumes, den Rücken an den glatten Stamm gelehnt. Mit stiller, seltener Zufriedenheit sah er zu seinem Schüler hinauf: Der Gryffindor flog mit noch etwas ungewohnten, aber schnellen Bewegungen durch die Lüfte, über ihm nur die weißen Wolken und der endlos blaue Himmel. Das Strahlen, das sein Gesicht erfüllte sagte noch mehr über seine Freude aus, als die gelegentlichen Ausrufe.

Jetzt raste Harry genau auf die Baumkrone von Snapes Baum zu. Er sah nach unten und grinste seinen Professor, der in scheinbarer Genervtheit die Augen verdrehte, breit an.

„Potter, du solltest auf den Baum aufpassen… er ist nämlich genau vor dir", kam es trocken vom Tränkemeister. Harry riss den Blick von Snape los, um das ebengenannte Hindernis wieder im Blick zu haben und stellte mit leichtem Entsetzen fest, dass er sich unmittelbar vor den Blättern befand. Er wollte abdrehen wie beim Flug mit dem Besen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan:

RUMS!

Kaum dass Severus den übermütigen Gryffindor auf den Baum aufmerksam gemacht hatte, hörte er auch schon ein Krachen und Rascheln über sich. Sofort verließ er seinen Platz am Stamm, trat einen Schritt nach vorn und sah dann nach oben. Er konnte nur Blätter erkennen und ein halbunterdrücktes Stöhnen hören, dann noch mehr Rascheln.

Im Gegensatz zu dem fehlgeschlagenen Versuch vor der breiten Baumkrone zu wenden, hatte Harry keinerlei Probleme in den dicken Ästen Halt zu finden. Einen Moment lang orientierte er sich, dann legte er die riesigen Schwingen fast instinktiv eng an seinen Körper, überprüfte unterbewusst den Halt seiner Krallen (Hände) an der Rinde und wetze am Stamm und den Ästen hinunter zur Erde.

Harry musste lachen, als Snape hastig ein paar Schritte zurücktrat, sobald er sah, dass sein Schüler den Baum förmlich hinunter rannte und schließlich auf der Erde landete, nur um gleich daraufhin so schnell er konnte auf dem weichen, langen Gras bis hin zum See zu laufen, wo er sich jauchzend wieder in die Höhe schwang.

_Anscheinend war es genau richtig mit Potter raus zu gehen. _

Severus' Gedanken wurden von einem lauten: „Juhuuuuuuu!!", unterbrochen, das gleich darauf in einem lauten Platschen endete. Snapes Kopf ruckte gerade noch rechtzeitig von dem Fleck Gras, zu dem sein Blick gestreift war, hoch, um Potter in den See gleiten zu sehen. Einen Moment lang stieg Panik in ihm auf, doch dann erkannte er Harrys schlanken Körper und die großen Flügel unmittelbar unter der Oberfläche. Aber was noch erstaunlicher war, er glitt mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch die Wellen.

_Wie ist das möglich? Potter muss das Wasser mit freier Magie von seinen Flügeln fernhalten. _

Interessiert trat der hagere Tränkemeister an den Rand des Sees, aber anders als eben konnte seinen Schüler nicht mehr sehen. Die Sonne, die auf das Wasser schien, verhinderte das.

Harry raste unter Wasser dem Seeufer entgegen. Er wusste irgendwie, dass Snape dort wartete. Das Gefühl durch dieses kühle, scheinbar unendlich große Nass zu tauchen war überwältigend. Es kühlte seine dunkle Haut und erfrischte seine Sinne.

Im einen Moment spähte Severus angestrengt auf das Wasser hinaus, im nächsten wurde er von oben bis unten nassgespritzt von seinem Schützling, der aus dem Wasser schoss und sich in der Luft genau über ihm schüttelte. Als Harry neben seinem Professor landete, lachte er schon so heftig, dass er zur Seite rollte. Nach Luft schnappend sah er zu Snape auf. Der Slytherin sah ihn mit mörderischem Blick entgegen, doch das Bild eines pitschnassen Kerkermeisters war einfach zu komisch, als dass Harry sich hätte beherrschen können.

Dem Gryffindor blieb nur Zeit für ein überraschtes: „Waah!", dann hing er Kopf über in der Luft von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit Severus Snape.

„Sehr witzig", knurrte der Tränkemeister. Harry errötete leicht, was ob seiner tintendunklen Haut gar nicht so einfach zu erkennen war, dann tat er das, was Snape am wenigsten erwartet hätte:

Grinsend strich er seinem Mentor eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und wenn er gedacht hätte Snape werde ihm dafür den Kopf abbeißen, dann hatte er sich überraschender Weise getäuscht. Kurz stand der Slytherin vollkommen starr vor ihm, gleich darauf jedoch beendete er den Zauber und ließ Harry langsam zu Boden schweben.

Kopfschüttelnd forderte er Harry mit einer Geste auf sich zu erheben und musterte seinen durchnässten Schüler streng. Der Gryffindor sah ihn mit großen dunklen Augen an und irgendwann musste sogar der unnahbare Ex-Todesser kaum merklich lächeln.

_Na ja, ein Lächeln kann man das wohl nicht nennen, vielleicht ein praktisch nicht zu sehendes Hochziehen der Mundwinkel._

Snapes Worte rissen Harry aus seiner Beobachtung.

„Komm, Potter, ich denke mein Haustier braucht erst einmal eine Pause und Wärme."

Damit schob er Harry in die Nähe des Baumes, beschwor eine Decke herauf und breitete sie auf dem Boden aus.

„Ich bin kein Haustier", grummelte der Gryffindor, ließ sich aber völlig zufrieden auf dem Boden nieder. Mit leisem Lachen setzte sich Snape ebenfalls auf die Wolldecke.

„Du hast Recht, Hunde machen nicht so viel Unfug wie du."

„Hmm", war Harrys einzige Antwort. Er räkelte sich mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem weichen Untergrund, während die Sonne seine schwarzen Flügel und die dunkle Haut schnell aufwärmte und trocknete.

„Potter?", kam es nach einer Weile von Snape.

„Hmm?", Harry war so entspannt und zufrieden, dass er noch nicht einmal die Augen öffnete. Es war merkwürdig, aber seit sie draußen waren, hatte er seine Sorgen vergessen können. Er würde Snape dafür danken müssen.

„Deine haut ist an vielen Stellen wieder heller geworden."

Diese Aussage veranlasste Harry dazu die Augen schlagartig zu öffnen und an sich hinunter zu blicken. Es stimmte, an manchen Stellen war seine Haut nicht mehr so tiefblau wie zuvor, an einigen war hatte sie sogar wieder ihren normalen Farbton erreicht. Langsam setzte Harry sich auf und sah forschend und fragend zu seinem Mentor auf.

„Heißt das, ich verwandle mich wieder zurück?" Einen Moment lang schwieg Snape und musterte ihn nachdenklich.

„Ich denke, es heißt, dass deine corvo-humanoide Gestalt dich beschützt und dass du dich, wenn du keinen Grund mehr für den Schutz hast, wieder zurück verwandelst."

Harry ließ sich das durch den Kopf gehen, bevor er etwas erwiderte:

„Aber die Gefahren sind doch noch da…."

Etwas Nachsichtiges, oder vielleicht Fürsorgliches lag in Snapes Blick, als er jetzt sprach:

„Dann könnte es womöglich daran liegen, dass du das Vertrauen gefasst hast, trotzdem sicher zu sein." In Snapes Augen lag ein intensiver Schimmer. Einen Augenblick benötigte Harry, um die Bedeutung von Snapes Aussage vollkommen zu verstehen, dann sah Harry seinem Professor mit Dankbarkeit und einem im Moment für ihn so typischen scheuen Lächeln an, bevor er sich vollkommen zufrieden wieder auf die Decke sinken ließ.

_Gleich geh ich noch ein bisschen fliegen, aber jetzt ruhe ich mich erst mal aus._

Eeeeeeeee

Zwei Stunden später saß Harry im heißen Wasser und badete nach Herzenslust. Dass er sich laut Snapes Anweisung den Dreck aus dem Gesicht waschen sollte, war erst einmal Nebensache. Gebannt auf seine Hände sehend, richtete er die Handinnenflächen nach oben und legte die Linke über die Rechte. Die Finger zeigten nach außen, die Daumen berührten sich.

Es sah aus wie ein Vogel. Harry musste lachen, begann langsam alle Finger gleichzeitig nach vorn und hinten zu bewegen und hob seine Arme, damit der _Vogel_ in die Höhe stieg. Er war so vollkommen in seine Tätigkeit vertieft, dass er den Tränkemeister nicht bemerkte selbst als dieser direkt neben der Wanne stand.

„Darf man fragen, was du da machst?"

Harry schreckte aus seinem selbstvergessenen Spiel auf und sah zu seinem Lehrer hinauf. Er grinste verlegen, zeigte Snape aber dann seine Entdeckung.

„Sehen Sie, es sieht aus wie ein Vogel, wenn man es bewegt."

„Ja, ich sehe, was du meinst." Severus musterte seinen Schüler:

„Und ich sehe auch, dass du immer noch aussiehst wie eine Lehmgrube", fügte er streng hinzu und deutete auf das Dreck verschmierte Gesicht des 15-Jährigen. „Mit dem Schlamm auf deinem Gesicht könnte ich ein Haus bauen."

„Oh", Harry wusch sich Wasser spritzend und hörte erst auf, als Severus erneut sprach. Er hatte erwartet, er werde ihn dafür tadeln, ihn erneut nass gespritzt zu haben, doch er sagte etwas viel interessanteres:

„Jetzt weiß ich, warum du Flügel bekommen hast."

„Was!?" Harry hing förmlich an Snapes Lippen. Das war eine Antwort, auf die er wirklich lange gewartet hatte.

„So oft wie du mit der Nase voran in Dreck landest, musstest du ganz besonders große Waschlappen bekommen." Snape huschte ein hämisches Lächeln über das Gesicht, während Harry beleidigt das Gesicht verzog.

„Fiese Fledermaus", hörte Severus aus Harrys leisem Gemurmel heraus.

„Werd nicht frech und wasch dich lieber zu Ende, bevor deine Flügel sich voll Wasser saugen." Mit diesen Worten verließ der Slytherin das Badezimmer.

_Nicht dass ich es jemals zugeben würde, aber es war ein wirklich friedvolles, schönes Bild Potter so vollkommen vertieft und befreit zu sehen. So als wäre er ein normales Kind und nicht der Retter, zu dem ihn alle Welt machen will._

Kaum hatte Snape unten das Wohnzimmer betreten, als er Harrys Stimme vernahm. Potter rief laut durch das ganze Haus, er musste also noch im Badezimmer sein.

„Professor, können Sie mir helfen, ich krieg meine Flügel nicht trocken!"

Severus seufzte tief und verdrehte die Augen, bevor er sich wieder auf den Weg ins Bad machte.

_GRYFFINDORS!! Er würde noch __**so**__ viel zu tun haben in diesem Sommer._

eeeeeeeee

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Das nächste Mal bleiben die Flügel draußen, wenn du badest."

Harry sah betreten auf die triefend nassen Schwingen hinab. „Aber warum sind sie denn jetzt so nass? Das letzte Mal sind sie doch auch wieder getrocknet."

„Das letzte Mal hat das Seifenwasser auch nicht die natürliche Fettschicht deiner Federn abgelöst." Noch einmal seufzend belegte er Harrys Flügel mit einem Trockenzauber und teilte seinem Schüler mit, er solle nach unten kommen, wenn er fertig sei.

eeeeeeeee

Als Harry etwas später an diesem Abend zu Bett ging, war er das erste Mal seit langem wieder vollkommen zufrieden. Natürlich wusste er, dass die Gefahr nicht gebannt war, aber zum ersten Mal hatte er einen Beschützer. Eine Person, die nicht nur seinen Körper oder das, wofür der Junge, der lebte, stand, bewahren wollte, sondern auch seine Seele und sein Glück.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran wie Snape ihn beinah (na ja so unauffällig wie eigentlich unnahbare Tränkemeister das eben taten) ins Bett gebracht hatte, spürte er wie seine Beschützergestalt sich langsam wieder in sein Inneres zurückzog.

eeeeeeeee

Snape hegte ähnliche Gedanken. Während er - seit langem wieder einmal den Wunsch verspürend, in seiner Animagus-Form einfach auf einem Ast zu sitzen und den Sonnenuntergang zu sehen – über die letzten Tage nachdachte, überkam ihn das merkwürdige Gefühl von innerer Wärme.

_Danke, Lily._

Wenn er bedachte, was er gewonnen und verloren hatte, dann waren die Ereignisse im Nachhinein betrachtet, das wert gewesen, was er jetzt hatte:

Die Erkenntnis, dass ein gewisser Gryffindor seiner Zuneigung sehr viel mehr wert war als anfangs gedacht, die Tatsache, dass er überhaupt noch so etwas wie Zuneigung empfinden konnte, aber auch die Erkenntnis, dass selbst Personen, denen man uneingeschränkt vertraute, nicht immer die waren, die sie zu sein vorgaben.

Wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft bringen mochte…

Auf jeden Fall zwei Menschen, die sich gefunden hatten.

**The End**

Seid ihr überrascht, dass die ff schon zu Ende ist? Ist dieses Ende gut so wie es ist? Wollt ihr ein Sequel oder lieber nie wieder etwas davon hören? Schreibt es mir, ich bin seeehr neugierig und dankbar für jeden Kommi.

Wie meine Schwester sagt: „Letztlich schreibt man ja nur für jedes einzelne Review." **: )**

Also, eure Reviews machen mich unglaublich glücklich und bringen mich dazu weiter zu schreiben.


End file.
